Momoko's In Candyland
by Pocky Is War
Summary: When the two Momoko sisters attend Ouran Academy, their good friends, Hunny and Mori, take them to the wonderful Host Club. Can they manage to survive without destroying the Host Club with their random, idiotisityness?  Warning: Makes no sense. No Logic!
1. Chapter 1

Tot~ Disclaimer- WE OWN ABSULUTELY NOTHING IN THIS STORY OTHER THAN OUR OC'S SO PLEASE, KYOYA, DON'T SUE US!

* * *

><p>"No Art Club meeting today?" a silver haired girl asked another with brown hair.<p>

"Nope!" The brunette, named Keiko Momoko, replied to her sister Minawa. "And I'm assuming you have no creative writing club?"

Minawa shook her head. "They don't meet on Tuesdays."

"Hello, Min-chan! Kei-chan!"

Kieko gasped. "Mitskuni~!" Then she glomped the tiny boy. "It's so good to see you!"

"Good afternoon, Hunny-sempai. Takashi-sempai." Minawa bowed. Reaching into the pocket of her blue and white skirt, she pulled out two small bags of chocolate fudge. "Always carry candy around," she explained.

Hunny grabbed the bag and Takashi took his. Hunny took out his fudge enthuasistically and basically ate it all in one bite. "You girls should come to the Host CLub, we can eat cake together!"

"Host Club?" the two sisters said in perfect unison.

"It's where we eat cake and entertain ladies who visit us almost everyday!" Hunny explained with that big smile of his.

"That sounds like fun! I like cake!" Kieko said, smiling.

"We don't have anything else to do right now," the silver haired girl put in. "Sure."

Taking their hands, Hunny led-er, dragged them to the third music room. Hunny pushed open the door, sending flying rose petals in their faces, that kind of blinded the girls for a moment. When the petals stopped raining, they saw five other young men wearing clothes that made them look like they were from a jungle, except for one brunette.

"Ewww, people!" Kieko whined, sighing.

"It's the middle of winter, yet you're wearing _that_?" Minawa asked.

"You must get cold, " Kieko added.

"Greetings, young maidens!" A tall blonde greeted. "When it's cold outside, why not make the inside a tropical paradise? It's a shame to cover such beautiful skin."

Minawa was kind of grossed out by now. "Ew." Kieko just sweatdropped.

Hunny jumped infront of the girls and said,"These two girls are sisters who live near me and Takashi!" He pointed at Minawa. "This is Minawa Momoko! She's a second year!" Gesturing towards the brunette, he said,"This is her younger sister, Keiko Momoko! She's a first year! Their parents own a candy factory and always give me lots of candy! They're so nice!"

"Yoo~" Kieko said.

"Hey."

Kyouya walked up, scribbling away in his black notebook, "Here you have the Princely type, Tamaki Suoh, the self-proclaimed 'king'," Kyouya said, nodding toward the blonde, "The Devilish Type, Hikaru and Kaoru," He pointed over to two twins with auburn hair, "The Nateral, Haruhi, The Strong and Silent, Takashi, and as you know , Hunny-senpai is our boy-lolita type,"

"What about you?" Kieko asked, ever-so-innocently.

"I'm the cool type, Kyouya Ootori," the black haired guy said. "I'm the vice president."

"Oh... Look! Twins, Imma say hi!" Kieko said, skipping over to the tall guys, "Hello! I'm Kieko."

"I'm Hikaru," one twin said. "This is Kaoru."

"So, why aren't you wearing the school uniforms?" Kaoru asked.

"We don't like the girls' uniform! So I decided to wear whatever I want. My sister will wear her old uniform. " She answered, looking to her conversed feet with rainbow turtles and blue shoelaces. She wore dark fake 'destructed' style skinny jeans and a white tunic. "Plus, their so much more comfy,"

They nodded.

Meanwhile, Keiko's older sister was standing awkwardly near Takashi and Kyouya while Tamaki was going on about himself and the club. It was really boring, until he brought up about him being half-French.

"Can you also speak French?" the silverette inquired, her interest rising.

"Oui. Parlez-vous également?"

She nodded. "Just a little though. Je suis appelé Minawa."

While Minawa and Tamaki conversed in french, Kieko was still talking to the twins.

"Passa?" Keiko asked, not really expecting an answer.

"No gran cosa," the twins said in unison again.

"You speak Spanish? Awesome!"

"Anyways, you and Minawa don't look anything alike." Hikaru said. "Are you two really sisters?"

"Well, duh! We just don't look alike!"

"Ahem." Interrupted Tamaki suddenly. "I almost forgot. There's going to be a ball on Christmas Eve that the Host Club hosts. Will you two ladies come join us?"

"Maybe, we can help, our daddy does own a famous candy factory and it might be fun! Can we go, Mii-san?" Kieko said, giving her sister puppy dog eyes.

"You don't have to-"

"Oh, but we will!" Kieko said, holding a hand out to shake Kyouya's, "You've got a deal,"

"Do you two even know the waltz?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"Pssh, I like tap dancing," Kieko said. "Do we have too 'waltz'?"

"We kind of know how, we were forced to take a class for a day," Minawa explained.

"Shhh! If you be quiet, maybe we won't have to do it! Besides, that was a long time ago, I don't remember, " Kieko said, sighing.

"Uh, Tamaki-sempai? I don't know the waltz either," Haruhi added.

"Well, we'll have to teach all of you!" Tamaki announced, "Oh, Mommy! Won't it be wonderful?"

"Whose 'Mommy'?" Kieko and Minawa asked in unison, staring at Tamaki.

"That would be me, apparently," Kyouya said, making Kieko laugh.

"Mommy? Really? That's so funny!"

"Three little daughters! Oh, I always wanted more little girls in the family!" Tamaki said, skipping around.

"Three? Whose the third?" Minawa asked curiously, looking around.

"Whoa, wait! Who are your daughters?" Kieko asked, eyes wide.

"Relax, he just ..." Hikaru started

"Means you two," Kaoru finished.

"Tono's an idiot," they said together.

"Oh." Minawa nodded. "So is your third 'daughter' Haruhi?"

Everyone, but Minawa and her younger sister froze. Of course, the sisters didn't notice that because they're so oblivious.

"Because he has a girly name?" The tension in the air became more relaxed as the club realised that the sisters were like Tamaki when he first met Haruhi.

"I had a friend who gave boy names to all her friends that were girls. My name was Lenny." Kieko said. "Do you guys do that too?"

"...Uuuuhhhhhh...Yeah!" Kaoru said, a plan quickly forming in his head. He telepathically told his twin his plan in just a moment. "My name's Kari!"

"And mine is Hikari!" Hikaru said. He went over to Tamaki, who was still kind of confused. "The boss's name is... Tanya!" Before Tamaki could say something stupid to bust their plan, Hikaru whispered in his ear,"Sshhhh! Just go with it!"

Kaoru grabbed Kyouya's arm and said,"Kyouya, we call him Kyouko. Honey-sempai's name is Hana!"

"Mori-sempai is Melissa," Hikaru informed them. "Oh. Haruhi's real name is..."

"Hercules!" Kaoru finished before Minawa or Keiko could get suspicious while Hikaru was trying to find a name for Haruhi.

"Doesn't Haruhi just fit Hercules?" Tamaki asked, nervously. "It's much more cute!"

"Weird," Minawa said. "So you're going to teach us how to waltz?"

"I dun't wanna," our beloved brunette whined, crossing her arms. "What's in it for me?"

"Uh, free pocky?" Hikaru asked.

"Okay~! I want strawberry, please!"

Silverette Minawa giggled. "You do love pocky, Keiko."`

Author's Note:

tot (or Keiko) - yay! We're done!

Minawa: Sorry, people it's so short and not so good. Future chapters will be more entertaining though! Also, me and Tot don't look anything alike in real life, just so you know.

tot- hey,hey! We're real sisters in reality, and I'm sorry, my poor Keiko seems so blonde XD (no offense to blondes, just so u know i think its so pretty!) but she's not that stupid! Just random and weird :D because hey, she's based off me! Heheh... Oh, and we wrote this together~ and dont ask what the french and spanish thing says! Mina (its her real name) , was stupid and didnt put the translations up, and I sadly am just learning spanish, and she is just learning french :'[ and since I dont have the translations and she is currently watching tv, being forced to upload this, I have no idea what their saying either, so don't feel sad! And we rly do know the waltz! (a little!) we were forced to take a class once XDDD so yeah..thats how much we fail

well!~ good bye! And stick around for the next chapter, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Roy Mustang**

-x-

"Oh, the beautiful sound of screaming children and melting city!" Keiko said, sighing dreamily. She backed up the fantastic roadroller, laughing evily, "Oh, who to smash? I...I CHOOSE YOU, PIKACHU!" she pointed over to Tamaki.

"KEI-CHAN! DON'T HURT TAMA-CHAN!"

"Stand back, Hunny-bear! Tamaki's gotta go! " she moved forward, while Tamaki ducked in an emo corner and fellow fangirls ran in circles, screaming. A few even tried to get in the way, but Keiko happily crushed them and proceeded onward."_This _is for making me listen to that sappy ballroom crap!" she screamed.

"OW! Keiko! Stop stepping on my feet!" Hikaru growled. Keiko looked up, looking extremely annoyed.

"She's daydreaming, Hikaru," Minawa explained from her position of dancing with Kyoya. They were practicing their waltz.

"She must be having a great daydream, then!" Hunny exclaimed, being the lead in his dance with Mori. Kaoru was sitting on a bench, watching the show while Tamaki sulked in an emo corner, gulping down ramen and commoners coffee. Haruhi was supposed to dance with him, not Princess Kanako!

But the evil, happy murder expression Keiko had on just made everyone shudder. Except for Mori, Hunny, and Kyouya.

"Stop it~" Hikaru said, sounding like a prissy blonde who broke her nail and is trying not to cry.

Keiko giggled at his tone for a second, before quitely singing, quite creepily, "London bridge is falling down...falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady~"

Minawa just giggled. Then she started to telepathically discuss Black Butler with her younger sister. 'That's my new fave song, thanks to Black Butler.'

'Yup, I wonder if Ceil is a good singer...' Keiko told her through brain power.

"I dun't wanna goooo," Keiko whined. "But at least we're bringing the food!"

"You only want to go because we're bringing the food?" Minawa asked. "That's just weird, Keiko."

"No, of course not!" she smirked, "I have an idea!"

The white-haired girl also smirked. "What is it?"

Keiko looked in the mirror, smiling. Her dress was mostly pink with black spaghetti straps and the edges looked ruffled and kind of torn. It was knee length and also had black boots with pink laces. She also had purple and black stripped leggings.

Minawa walked over to her sister's side. She was wearing a blue, knee-length ballet dress with some ruffles and a corset-looking top. She also had angel wings and blue ballet shoes.

"Ready?" Minawa asked.

"Yeppy deapity doo!"

"You're not dressed for a ball!" Tamaki pointed out as he looked at Keiko's dress.

Keiko made a strange face, "Yus...Yus I am, "

"No..."

"Yus...It looks just like something you'd wear to a ball...other than the kombat boots but...who cares?"

"We do!"

"Boss..." Hikaru started.

"... Just let her wear it," Kaoru finished.

"We don't care," they said together, crossing their arms.

Keiko smiled and retardly walked off.

"Min-chan, your dress is so cute!"

"Oh, thanks, Hunny-senpai."

Keiko sat down near the snack table, plotting her wonderful-tastic plot.

"LET'S GO PLAY GAMES!" Keiko said, hearts in her eyes when she saw darts and poker.

"... No thanks," her older sister said. "I'm not so good at those kinds of games."

"Fine! Hitachiins, play with me."

As Keiko left her sister for the games, and the twins, Kyouya seemed to pop out of no where with his hand extended out to Minawa. "Care to dance?"

"AWWWWWWW!" Keiko squealed and ran off to go somewhere, making everyone sweatdrop.

"S-sure..."

Kyouya took her hand and led her to the dance floor, where he placed a hand on her waist and they danced.

About fifteen minutes later, Keiko was nowhere to be seen.

"THE KOMBUCHA MUSHROOM PEOPLE, SITTING AROUND ALL DAY! **WHO **CAN BELEIVE YOU! WHO CAN BELEIVE YOU!"

The music change and Keiko skipped over happily to the twins, who glared at her.

"WHY'D YOU CHANGE THE MUSIC!" Hikaru yelled, making Keiko shudder.

"You don't like this song?"

"Well...yeah, it's okay. But still!"

"I don't like love songs..." Keiko complained. Hikaru shook his head and sighed, shoving his hands in his pocket. Kaoru sighed.

"This is a good song," Kaoru said.

"YES! Thank you, Kaoru!" Keiko said, smiling. "All my friends think it's retarded..." she was quite for a moment, looking back and forth between the twins. "Who wants to dance to this amazing song with me?"

Hikaru blushed and stomped away, making Keiko sigh. "What a drama queen. Kaoru?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, why not?"

For the rest of the night, more songs played controlled by Keiko. Sexy Back, Byob, Perfect Weapon, Your gonna go far kid and Bob the Builder played, Kyoya seemed slightly irked, but no one else minded it. Keiko would ask her friends to dance to the amazing music with her, but Hikaru kept refusing, so she gave up.


End file.
